


adrenaline rush

by tengtime



Category: NCT
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, i wrote this one night at 2am and never looked back since, small town thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tengtime/pseuds/tengtime
Summary: Everyone always tells him to stay away from Taeyong, the robber’s son, but he can’t.





	adrenaline rush

**Author's Note:**

> not what i had in mind for my first markyong fic but at least i finished this

Everyone always tells him to stay away from Taeyong, the robber’s son, but he can’t. He psychically and mentally can’t will himself to stray away from the older boy, something inside always drags him back to him, his sharp, calculating eyes slender arms. Although even without this pull, this power forcing him back into the embrace of him, he doubts he would stop coming back anyway. 

Compared to every other person in their dull, mundane little town, Taeyong is a dandelion underneath all the overgrown weeds, the rare jewel in a crow’s nest. He’s different, an enigma, and that’s exactly what Mark loves about him. 

When the rest of the town are cooped inside their ancient church, a tradition for their village, Taeyong is out in the woods somewhere, light blue hair messy against his forehead, back pressed into one of the many willow trees, jacket flung around his shoulder lazily.  
He effortlessly looks amazing, and that’s just one of the many things Mark admires about him. 

As much as Mark loves attending church once a week on a Sunday morning, dressed in his best shirt and ironed trousers, he loves spending the humid waking hours of summer with Taeyong much more, to his mother and father’s dismay. 

On those mornings, he wakes up embarrassingly early, before the sun has even rose, and slips on his most comfortable clothes and steals a breakfast bar from the cupboard before unlatching the door and walking straight to the woods where he knows Taeyong will be waiting for him. He knows that Taeyong finds his eagerness amusing, another thing that makes Mark want to dig an early grave for himself. 

It’s not so bad though, he’s rewarded with a back rub and endless amounts of cuddling. This side, the softer more caring side of Taeyong is only his to witness, and he couldn’t be happier. 

Beyond his cold exterior, Taeyong is the warmest person Mark’s had the pleasure of knowing, warmer than the hottest campfire. 

Taeyong’s hands are mildly rough under his own, the aftereffect of hours upon hours of manual labour. He would never admit it (he has the feeling the elder already knows, “You’re an open book Mark. It’s impossible to not know what’s going on in that head of yours.”) but he finds the texture endearing, in an odd outcome of things. He supposes love does that to you, makes you think the daftest of things are acceptable. 

Mark knows that Taeyong is proud of the rough patches that litter his hands, from the way he stares at his barren hands with a pleased expression. He had once told Mark that it made him feel like he was doing something useful with his body, his mind. He knows what everyone thinks of him, of his family, of his father, but that doesn’t matter to him. All he cares about is feeling useful to himself. Another feat Mark never fails to look up to. 

“Spacing out again?” Taeyong’s silvery voice carries through the air, light and pleasant to Mark’s ears. Something good had happened, or maybe he was just happy to be in his company. 

“Sorry, just thinking about stuff.” He says sheepishly, rubbing the sides of his ears. 

Taeyong lips turn up at the action, and his hold on Mark’s shoulders tighten. “Wanna talk about it? We’ve got until Donghyuck and Jeno come yelling about how you’re wasting your time with me.”

Mark winces at that. Among the many people who have a severe distaste towards Taeyong, his childhood best-friends Jeno and Donghyuck have the hardest grudge to count. The two younger boys were protective of him from the very start, insisting that they take care of him seeing as he was the token ‘new kid’ of the town way back when. 

Of course, the two of them were the first ones to warn him of the dangers of Lee Taeyong, making him pinky-swear that he would never associate with the likes of him. Of course, Mark broke that promise in a heartbeat when his relationship with Taeyong began to deepen. Their grudge against the elder had lessened significantly once they had realised that they were serious, but they still made it their personal mission to intrude whenever they see fit. 

Mark can’t complain too bad though, with the lack of death glares thrown this way and that, the development had been more successful than he could have ever imagined. 

He leans back into Taeyong’s chest wordlessly, reaching out to fiddle with his hands. “Nah, it’s fine. Just some reminiscing. They don’t mean what they say, they’re just a bit concerned.”

“I think that’s a bit of an understatement,” Taeyong snorts, rolling his eyes, “they’d kill me if they had the chance.” 

“Out of love,” Mark teases, “It’s all out of love.” 

Taeyong mutters something undecipherable before moving his hands to cup Mark’s face, caressing it a few times before pulling in and pressing his soft lips against Mark’s own. Kissing Taeyong is one of Mark’s favourite activities by far, the feeling of teeth nipping on his skin never fails to make him flush a light pink, resulting in Taeyong smiling against his jaw happily. Endearing, Mark thinks. 

They stay like that for a while, Taeyong’s mouth pressed against Mark’s jaw before he moves downwards towards his neck, nuzzling against it gently. Mark giggles at the feeling of multiple kisses being peppered on to his skin, pushing Taeyong away when he can’t take the ticklish feeling any longer. He’s full on laughing now, and Taeyong watches fondly from beside him with his eyes wide and sparkling. 

Taeyong may look cold and indifferent from the outside, face fixed into a stony expression whenever he passed by the shops that lay on the main streets, but there’s more to him then the layers he lets people see. No one ever sees the way his brown eyes expand when he sees a stray puppy in the street, his features softening instantly. Or the way his eyes crinkle when Mark tells him about his day, but that’s alright. They’re alright. They’re right where they need to be and no one can change that.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you thought! as i said, i wrote this once and never opened the doc again so i hope someone out there at least enjoyed this freakshow <3


End file.
